This invention relates generally to the use of certain naphthenes, partially saturated precursors of naphthenes, hydrorefined mineral oils, polyolefins and branched paraffins as traction fluids. The invention also relates to certain novel traction fluids having good low temperature properties comprising a mixture of at least one branched paraffin having a high viscosity index with at least one naphthene having a low viscosity index and a high traction coefficient. Preferably the blend of the paraffin and the naphthene has an average molecular weight in the range of 170-1000, more preferably 220-375. More preferably, the paraffin has a high degree of gem branching and a glass transition temperature in the range of 120.degree. to -50.degree.C. and the naphthene has a glass transition temperature (Tg) in the range of -90.degree. to -30.degree.C. The blended fluids of the present invention can contain any of the high traction naphthenic or partially saturated cyclic compounds described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,411,369 and 3,440,894. The blended fluids of the present invention can, in general, be superior in fluid and/or other lubricant properties (such as viscosity index) to the high traction components described in these two patents; furthermore, the process of such blending can allow for more flexability in choice of tractants for a given application. For example, a high traction component which has poor or unacceptable viscosity properties can be incorporated in a blend, as with a polyisobutylene oil, to produce a useable fluid having good traction and good fluid properties.